


here for a moment

by hotshotsolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Murder, Denial, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lovely Bones AU, M/M, Murder, Revenge, Snoke Is A Creep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotshotsolo/pseuds/hotshotsolo
Summary: ben solo was a bright boy, with a bright future.this kind of thing wasn’t supposed to happen to the solo family.





	1. Chapter 1

If anyone were to ask, Ben was not the reason that Han Solo and Leia Organa were married as quickly as they were. Many people believed this to be true, but there was never any doubt of the love between them.

His conception certainly encouraged them to push the process along faster, but Han and Leia were always aware of the fact that they were soulmates, despite what they might say out loud. They had met at a protest. Han had been a mechanic. Leia had been a senior in college, balancing her schoolwork and a paid internship working for the Kenobi administration. She also found the time to protest, and Han had happened to bump into her on his way to work. The rest was history. They went on a few dates, fought like crazy, and had a lot of sex. Eventually, they would learn that Leia was pregnant and Han would propose. They had been married within the next seven months.

The birth was complicated, and by the end of it, the doctors were encouraging them not to have any more babies. Leia was just happy to be able to raise her son. Leia’s own mother had died during childbirth, leaving her and her twin brother alone with their father. Anakin had later abandoned them, and Luke and Leia had been separated. Despite this, they managed to keep a close relationship.

Trying to build a career while caring for an infant had proven to be difficult. Ben would spend many hours with his uncle, and many hours in his playpen as Han worked. Leia would spend whatever time was possible with him, taking him to meetings and teaching him how the government functioned. However hectic it may have been, Ben Solo was a happy child. He was bright, thoughtful and talkative. Leia adored his floppy black hair and the way that it would curl. Han adored how attentive his son would be as they discussed the cars that were brought into the garage. He was well-behaved at events, and everyone would rave about how polite the child was

.  
By the time that Ben was thirteen, Leia was a successful congresswoman. Han had bought the garage. The Solo family lived in a nice Suburban neighborhood. The yard was well cared for and they were on friendly terms with all of their neighbors. Pictures of their family lined the walls of their home. Han and a very pregnant Leia on their wedding day, five-year-old Ben posing next to the Empire State building, an exhausted Leia cuddling a newborn Ben in the hospital, one-year-old Ben smashing cake into his face, Han and Leia walking Ben to his first day of school, Han balancing Ben on his hip in front of Niagara Falls. Often, Luke would visit the house with his daughter Rey and the cousins would play together nicely, as their parents drank coffee and discussed the comings and goings of their lives. Their home radiated warmth and Han and Leia were proud that they had been able to provide their child with everything that he needed.

Being a teenager, Ben had begun to rebel against his parents. He would pick fights with his father and be sent to his room. He would scream at them when he had a bad day. He would purposely come home after curfew, just to worry them. He loved his parents, there was no question about it, but he was hormonal. Ben also began to realize other things about himself, like how he found the ginger-haired boy in ninth grade, known only as Hux, attractive and often thought about how nice it would be to be kissed by him. He would think of excuses to talk to him, even going as far as joining the film club at school. They would become friends, and eventually, when Ben turned fourteen, as he slowly began to grow into his looks, Hux would begin to look at him differently. Hux would fall in love with him. Ben would never know.

Before Ben entered middle school, he was not allowed to walk to and from school. A family member would drive him every day. This freedom was granted later, and Ben loved the feeling of independence that came with it. The neighborhood was safe, so there was no reason to worry. The police patrolled throughout the day, so the possibility of danger never occurred to anyone. Han and Leia didn’t think anything of it when Ben didn’t come home from school that day. They had been running late themselves, and Leia had simply called his name, rolled her eyes, and slid his dinner into the fridge for him to eat later. She didn’t think that it was any different from his usual behavior. Han thought the same. It wasn’t until a few hours later that they began to get worried.

This is the story of how Ben Solo was murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben yawned, rolling over in bed as his alarm went off. In just a few short moments, his mother would be banging on his door, telling him to get up for school. He just wanted to lay there for a few moments. Think about his life, about Hux. 

The older boy had been looking at him differently lately. At least, Ben hoped so. He hadn’t noticed the usual expression of annoyance that used to cross over Huxs’ face when he would talk to him. He could swear that Hux had been staring right at him in the hallway yesterday but that was probably just wishful thinking. At the most, they were friends. Ben ran a hand over his face and sighed, sitting up. Most likely, Hux thought that he was just an annoying eighth grader. Hux was older, and had more experience. He was cultured. Ben wasn’t. He just wanted to be interesting enough for Hux to want to talk to him. 

Like clockwork, Leia knocked on his door and told him to get up, her heels clicking against the hardwood floor as she walked through the hall and down the stairs. Ben groaned and climbed out of his bed. He dug through his drawers in search of something that would make him look presentable, finally deciding on his usual dark jeans and a black tee. He grabbed his bag off the ground and slammed the door behind him as he ran down the stairs. 

Leia was making coffee, pulling mugs out of the cabinet. Han was already sitting at the island in the kitchen, pretending to care about what was in the newspaper and most likely plotting against people who criticized Bens mother. Ben ignored him, throwing his bag back onto the floor and proceeding to rummage through the freezer in search of a toaster strudel. 

“I told you to stop slamming that door.” Ben grunted, choosing not to truly acknowledge his father. Han sighed, sharing a look with Leia. Neither of them understood their sons issue with his father lately. She shook her head, rolling her eyes as she poured herself and her husband a cup of coffee. She turned around, watching her son as he messed around with the toaster. Pursing her lips, she cleared her throat.

“I’m driving you to school today, Ben.” Ben whirled around to face his parents. 

“Why?” 

“We need to discuss your behavior as of lately, and both your father and I are working late tonight. We can talk-”

“I’m fine. I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” Han narrowed his eyes, and pointed his finger at him. 

“That attitude right there, kid. That’s the problem.” Ben stared at his parents. He knew that he had been more…aggressive lately but he wasn’t aware that it warranted a lecture. He wasn’t actually mad at them. He just felt annoyed with everything. Except Hux. 

Leia cleared her throat again, picking up her bag and sliding it over her shoulder. She was ending this fight before it started. She looked at her son pointedly. “I’m driving you, end of discussion. Hurry up.” With that, Ben’s mother pecked her husband on the cheek and was through the foyer, and out the front door. The fourteen-year-old scowled, plucking his breakfast out of the toaster. Shoving the pastry into his mouth, he grabbed his messenger back off the ground and abandoned his father in the kitchen without so much as a glance. Shoving his coat and shoes on, Ben made his way out to his mother’s range rover. He climbed in and slammed the door shut, slumping against the door.

“You know, being so dramatic isn’t really helping anything.” Ben didn’t respond. Leia sighed, pulling the car out of the driveway and past the gate guarding their house. 

“It’s a short ride, Benjamin. I assure you, you will survive.” Leia glanced over at her son as she navigated their car through the neighborhood. Ben had pulled out his phone, and was ignoring her. He let out a yelp as it was yanked out of his hand. “Listen to me when I talk to you.” 

“I don’t see why you’re so upset.”

“You’re so moody lately. Don’t think that your father and I haven’t noticed.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Mom.” 

“Is everything alright at school? Honey, if anybody is giving you trouble, I can just-“

“Mom! Stop! Everything is fucking fine, okay!?” Leia paused, pursing her lips together.

“Don’t curse at me.” Ben rolled his eyes at her, crossing his arms. 

“Well, stop treating me like a baby. I can take care of myself.” Leia nodded, irritated at her son’s choice of words.

The rest of the drive was silent. Ben began to feel bad. He wasn’t even upset, he just wanted his parents to stop hounding him. He wanted to be his own person. He stared out the window as his mother pulled up to the school. Placing a hand on the door handle, he looked back over at his mom, offering an apologetic smile. “Mom…I’m sorry. Everything’s okay, alright? I promise.” Leia sighed, unable to stay angry while her son was giving her that dopey looking expression. She placed a hand on his cheek. “I just worry about you, sweetheart. I love you.” Ben blushed, looking down at his lap and she laughed. They sat there for a moment before Leia finally looked back at the clock on the dashboard. “I have to go now, honey. I’ll see you tonight, alright? I’ll pick up Chinese.” Ben nodded and opened the door, climbing out. Leia drove away. 

That would be the last time Leia would see her child alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm having a lot of fun taking my time with this. i feel bad knowing that ben really doesn't stand a chance.
> 
> i also really appreciate the feedback left behind, so thank you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Ben sighed, scowling down at the ripped construction paper he had torn off of his locker. The entire hallway was covered in holiday decorations and quite frankly, he just found it irritating. He began rummaging through his locker, struggling to fit all of his things into his bag. The day had seemed drag on, and he had thought that it would never end. The film club meeting had run longer than usual. Hux hadn’t paid him much attention today, the older boy seeming distracted, staring down into that notebook that he was always carrying around. Ben had tried not to stare at him but he just couldn’t focus on anything today. Even when Phasma had asked him his opinion on the film that they were discussing, he hadn’t had a clue what to say. A few of the older kids had laughed. He probably looked like more of an idiot than usual. Which was really a shame because while Hux had been the main reason for Ben joining the club, he had actually started to appreciate the weird indie movies that they would all watch together. Ben shook his head, rolling his eyes at himself. He was pathetic. 

“Ben.” Hux was walking towards him, his big black coat already wrapped around him. Ben widened his eyes, dropping his bag to the ground. The red-headed boy smiled and leaned against the locker opposite Bens’. 

“Hey. Hux. Um, what, what’s up?” Ben tried to act cool, blushing as he bent over to pick up his bag and the contents that had fallen out. Hux didn’t seem to care, his eyes following him attentively as he bent down to help him. 

“What are you doing tomorrow night?”

“N-nothing. I think, anyway. I’d have to ask my parents.” Hux nodded. He had met his parents once or twice at the beginning of the school year, but very briefly. 

“Okay. Well, there’s this film that’s playing down at the old cinema downtown and…and I was hoping you would come with me.” Ben might have been imagining it but Hux sounded almost nervous. Which was funny, because it was only him. Why would he be nervous to talk to him, of all people?

“Me?” Hux rolled his eyes at him, offering a small smile as he handed Ben a pencil. “Is there anyone else that I would ask? Don’t be daft.” The younger boy widened his eyes at that comment, realizing now that Hux was flirting with him. “It’s just…I know that Phasma’s always there when we hang out, but I..I, um, thought it would be nice if it was just the two of us.“ Ben shot up, suddenly standing up straight. Hux looked concerned and Ben felt like an asshole. He was unsure of what to do. He wanted this, yes, but now it was actually happening. Hux was interested. He knew that it wouldn’t last for long, once Hux realized how incredibly fucked up he was, but nevertheless. Ben was being asked on a date. 

“Hux. I-I-“

Hux seemed to notice how nervous he was and started to backtrack. “You don’t have to, if I’ve misinterpreted everything, I’m sorr-“

“No! I want to. Really.” Panicking, Ben grabbed the older boys hand. Hux stopped, looking down at their hands, his eyes seeming to soften. He smiled, using the hand to pull Ben a little closer to him. Ben bit his lip, and Hux stared down at him. He still had a few inches on the younger boy, but not for long. The two stared at each other for a moment, Ben wanting nothing more than for Hux to kiss him but not wanting to make the first move. Hux raised his other hand to push the strand of hair that had found its way to the front of Bens eyes, his hand lingering on the side of his cheek. 

“Hux!” The moment was broken as Phasma made her way down the hall, marching towards them. The older girl had a smirk on her face, as though this was the scene that she had been expecting. “I’m still driving you home, correct?” 

“Damn it, Phas. Yes. Just let us be for a moment, will you?” Hux was speaking to her but was still touching Ben. Ben swallowed.

“Nah, I have to pick up my sister too. You know that.” Phasma didn’t seem to have any sympathy for them as she grabbed the redhead by the arm and tugged him away. “You can make out with your new boyfriend tomorrow.” She winked at Ben, the boy standing red-faced at his locker. Hux looked back at him apologetically, untangling their hands as he was dragged off. “The film is at seven tomorrow, Ben. I’ll see you then.” 

Ben offered him a little wave, Hux giving him a little smile before he turned around and left the building. Ben turned back around, facing his locker. All he could do was stare. Had that actually just happened? He laughed to himself, feeling giddy. He didn’t care if his parents had plans this weekend, he was going on this date. Ben pulled his coat on, slamming his locker shut and sliding his bag over his shoulder as he walked out. Letting out a shiver as he was exposed to the cold air, he began his trek home. 

Ben really didn’t think much of it when Mr. Snoke pulled over to the side of the road and asked him if he wanted a ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Ben. He adores Hux. He doesn't deserve what's coming to him.
> 
> For the record, there's a one year age gap between the two of them in this fic. Hux is little taller, but that's just because Ben hasn't really hit his growth spurt. I like to think that he didn't really shoot up in height until later. Or in this fics case, ever. Welp.
> 
> I've been crazy busy with school, but I'm planning on writing a shit ton next week! 
> 
> Feedback is INCREDIBLY appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter includes the violent mistreatment/rape of a minor so if this is something that bothers you, please skip this one.

Mr. Snoke was a strange man. A lot of the other kids in school thought that he was creepy, and Bens’ mother didn’t particularly care for him either. The man seemed okay to Ben. He was just quiet and reserved, like himself. He taught eighth grade history, and he had spent the past year praising Ben on his writing skills. Ben trusted him.

He didn’t notice the glances that the man was giving him as they drove down the road. The conversation seemed normal at first, the two discussing past assignments.

“I enjoyed the paper you wrote last week, Ben. Very insightful.”

“Thanks! I worked ages on it.” Snoke nodded to himself, seemingly thoughtful. They sat in silence for a few moments before the older man cleared his throat. “Tell me, what’s a boy like you doing walking around with no protection? I would think that your mother would have hired all kinds of protection for her only child.” Ben cocked his head. That was odd…but so was Snoke. He shrugged it off.

“I dunno. Mom and Dad want me to learn to be independent. Be a normal kid, y’know?”

“Of course.”

It wasn’t until Snoke made the wrong turn that Ben thought that anything was off.

“Um, Mr. Snoke….we passed my street.” No response. The man just stared ahead of him, and Ben swallowed.

“Mr. Snoke? You heard me, right? We passed-”

“Shut it, kid.” Snoke snapped at him and Ben widened his eyes, sitting back in his seat. He didn’t know what to do. He looked back out the window, trying not to freak out. Ben shook his head, convinced that he had to be misreading the situation.

“Are you-“

“Quiet.”

He considered jumping out, and as if the man was reading his mind, Snoke sped up. Ben nodded his head, blinking back tears as he looked down at his lap. How was this happening to him?

“I want to go home. Please.”

“I told you to shut the fuck up!” Snoke snarled at him, taking a hand off of the steering wheel and back-handing him. Ben let out a yelp, looking at the man at horror. He glanced back out the window, rubbing at the now sore spot on his cheek.  He noticed that they were approaching a wooded area. If he could get out there, he could hide. Wait for Snoke to give up and then he could find help. He just needed to get out of this car. Now.  Taking a deep breath, Ben peeked over at the man, and jumped out of the speeding vehicle.

Ben landed on his side, letting a yelp as he hit the ground with a harsh thud. He didn’t bother looking behind him as he got up and ran. All he heard was the screeching of tires and a car door slam as Snokes car came to a halting stop. Ben just ran, determined to not let the man get him.

Until he was shot.

Never in his life had he felt this much pain, his knee feeling as if it was on fire. Ben collapsed to the ground, letting out a yell. He grabbed at his leg, letting out a gasp when he felt the blood on his hands. He sobbed as he heard the crunching of the leaves grow closer, and he tried to crawl away as the angry man made his way toward him. Ben let out a yell as he was flipped onto his back, Snoke standing over him with a smirk on his lips and fire in his eyes. The fourteen year old whimpered and closed his eyes as the man began to beat him without mercy, wondering why no one was coming. Wishing that he was home. Wishing that his dad would save him. Wishing for anything but this, the boy slowly losing consciousness, his screams fading into the night.

_____

Ben woke, letting out a groan of pain and blinking up at the bright light shining in his face. His leg felt like it was on fire. He tried to brush his hair out of his face, confused when he realized that his hand was tied to the bedpost. Letting out a gasp, he remembered what had happened and quickly tried to sit up. Trying not to hyperventilate, Ben blinked back tears as he evaluated the room. He could tell that he was in a basement. He bit his lip and whimpered as he spotted the table in the corner covered with various kinds of knives. Ben looked at his leg, a sudden jolt of pain hitting him as he tried to adjust himself. His knee was bandaged, but poorly. As if the person who had done so hadn’t cared. Ben let out a sob as he realized that he wasn’t wearing anything, tugging at the handcuffs connecting him to the bed. He didn’t care about the pain that came with them digging into his wrists. He struggled, crying hysterically for his mom, for his dad, for anyone to save him.

The sound must have been loud enough for Snoke to hear, because soon enough the man was strolling down the staircase, a smirk on his face. “Ah, Ben. You’ve decided to join me.”

Ben whimpered, pushing himself further up the bed as an attempt to put as much distance as possible between Snoke and himself, knowing deep down that nothing that he did could save him. The man stood at the end of the bed, his eyes scanning over Bens body. The hunger in them made the boy cry harder, hating how exposed and humiliated he felt. He shivered, attempting to curl up in a ball and letting out a yelp of pain. Snoke ignored it.

“You know, Ben, you really shouldn’t have tried to run. I was going to make this nice for you, but I’m afraid that you’ve made me angry.” Ben closed his eyes, willing himself to stop crying and failing. The man was closer as he opened them again, and he let out a cry.

“W-why a-are you d-doing this?” Snoke stared at him, raising an eyebrow. “I’ve been watching you for a very long time, Benjamin. A _very_ long time.”

Suddenly, Ben found himself being wrestled out of the ball that he had managed to make for himself and he screamed as he tried to fight him off, the handcuffs clanking against the bedpost as he tried to kick at the man. Snoke slapped him and grabbed him by his bad knee, causing the boy to let out a sob. He shook as the man crawled on top of him, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of a belt coming undone.

“P-please! N-no!”

“Shut up and take it, you little slut.”

It wasn’t like anything Ben had imagined in the past. It wasn’t supposed to hurt like this. It wasn’t Hux. Tried to imagine that it was Hux making love to him, and tried to ignore the mouth that kept biting him.  Ben sobbed as Snoke let out a moan, rocking in and out of his body. He wanted his parents. He was sorry about everything bad he had ever said about them. Ben closed his eyes, trying to imagine that he was somewhere else. The pain of Snoke inside kept bringing him back. Ben couldn’t stop screaming. He couldn’t stop crying. Eventually, his voice grew hoarse and Snoke went still.

Ben whimpered as the man pulled out of him, feeling the semen and blood ooze out. His eyes followed the man as he walked over to the table, his hands trailing over his collection of knives. Ben sobbed as Snoke picked one up and made his way back across the room, fighting against the cuffs keeping him attached to the bed.

“P-please! S-stop! I-I d-don’t-“

The last thing that Ben Solo felt was the cold metal of a knife pressed against his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this hurt me to write. it really did. poor ben deserved the world.  
> there’s a lot more to come, obviously. this story is more focused on the impact of his death and what it does to everyone around him.  
> thank you so much for the feedback, it is so incredibly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Leia shot up in bed, trying to shake off the sick feeling she has. All she could think about is the sound of that scream. That horrible, blood-curdling scream that had left her babys’ mouth in that dream. The way that he had been crying. Begging her to save him, and that cold look in his eyes at the end as he had stood there staring at her. She shakes her head, looking over to the bedside table to look at the clock. One a.m. Ben had to be home now, he never stayed out that late. He was fine. It was just a nightmare, after all. She laid back against the headboard, trying to catch her breath. She had gone to bed early for a Friday night, exhausted from a long day at work, and now she was starting to regret that. Han hadn’t come to bed yet, no doubt had fallen asleep on the couch while waiting for their son to come home, like usual. Leia sighed, pushing the covers off of herself.

Navigating the halls at night wasn’t a very difficult task. They had small plug-in lights throughout the house, making it easy for the family to get around without running into furniture. Leia tiptoed as she approached her sons door, trying to be quiet as she went to check on him. She knew that he was probably awake though, playing one of those ridiculous video games that were no doubt killing his brain cells.  As she pushed the door open though, the room was pitch black. Leia squinted, trying to detect whether or not her son was in his bed. She made her way through the room, giving herself a mental reminder to remind him to clean his room this weekend. Sitting down on the bed, Leia came to the realization that it was empty. She closed her eyes for a moment, telling herself not to panic as she turned the lamp on. He was probably downstairs. With Han.

Leia doesn’t remember going downstairs and shaking Han awake. She was just there. She doesn’t remember Han calling the police and all of their friends. She doesn’t remember him calling the school. She doesn’t remember the detective questioning her about Bens day-to-day routine.

She sits on the couch all night, staring at the pictures on the mantle, hoping that her son is just an asshole teenager. Han has his face in his hands, leaning forward next to her. Several news outlets announce Bens status as a teenage runaway, and Leia doesn’t even think about the bad publicity that this is going to bring her. The detectives discuss the possibility of a kidnapping, due to her high-profile job, and she doesn’t want to think about that, she just wants him to come home.

The next day goes quickly and she can’t remember what she does. Luke visits and Leia feels numb inside. She finds a decent picture of her son for the authorities to distribute, and she cries over the rest of them. She curses her son, and feels guilty after doing so. Han sits in the garage and does who-knows-what.

It becomes real when Kes Dameron comes to the door. He and his wife are long-time friends of Han and Leia, and he is a detective in the area. He has a kid a little older then Ben. He’s holding a bag when he comes into the house and Leia can’t stop staring at it. He sits them down at their dining room table and tells them what they have found. A significant amount of blood in a wood nearby, and a scarf. Leia can hear Han say something but she doesn’t hear. Kes pulls out the scarf, which is encased in a Ziploc bag. It’s a black plaid and it’s covered in blood. It’s Bens scarf and Leia knows this because she bought it for him. She stares at it, biting her lip.

Kes tells them to prepare for the worst and Han tells him to fuck off, because Ben isn’t dead.

Kes tells him that he’s doing his best to bring their son home, and that he’s sorry.

Leia gets up and goes upstairs. She lays in his bed, and eventually Han joins her. He tells her that Ben is going to be okay and that he’ll go out and find him himself, if he has to. Leia just lays there, trying not to feel anything. Trying not to keep hearing that scream in her head over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so short and was such a bitch to write, dear lord. so sorry, guys!
> 
> i'm not that sure how i feel about this one, honestly. I rewrote it like 10 times.
> 
>  
> 
> feedback is very appreciated


	6. Chapter 6

Hux was pissed at first.

Asking Ben Solo on a date had been rather difficult for him to do. He couldn’t tell his father about it, as the man was a tremendous homophobe. So when Brendol had asked where he was going, he had said that he was going to the library to study. His father had nodded, and had continued watching the news. Something about a missing boy in the area. He hadn’t paid much attention, he had just focused on looking good. For Ben. He had left before he heard them say a name.

Hux had waited at the cinema for over an hour and had watched other couples go in, holding hands and kissing and everything that he wanted to do with the younger boy. He had sat there and pretended that everything was fine, except for the fact that he was fuming, because Ben had stood him up. The spoiled little brat had left him sitting there like a fool and he was infuriated. He only stood there for as long as he did because Ben Solo was not the kind of person to be so cruel. A part of him recognized this and he was worried. Hux could only hope that boy would come running up to him, rambling on about how he had gotten the wrong time and that he was sorry. Hux would laugh and would finally get to kiss him. He knew how unrealistic he was being.

Hux sat there, waiting on the bench outside the cinema. He had called Ben twice, both being immediately sent to voicemail. He ignored the texts from Phasma, not wanting to face the humiliation that came with being rejected by an eighth-grader. He wasn’t exactly phased by the presence of the police, making the assumption that they were out searching for that missing teen that had been on the news. Hux assumed that he was simply a runaway. Hux didn’t put two and two together.

Eventually, he got up and walked away. Normally, he would simply call an Uber to bring him home but he wanted time to think. Had he done something wrong? Should he have kissed Ben yesterday, to ensure the boy of his feelings for him? Had Phasma ripping him away deterred him from coming today? Had Ben felt bad saying no to a date?

When Phasma pulled up beside him in her car, he was shocked. It screeched to a halt next to the sidewalk, the girl jumping out of the car and running up to him.  He stood there, frowning and wondering why she was acting so erratic.

“Hux! Are you okay?! I’ve been trying to reach you for hours!” Hux was confused as to why he wouldn’t be okay. Yes, Ben Solo had just humiliated him, but physically, he was fine. It was just his pride that was damaged.

“What are you talking about?”

“Ben. Hux, I’m so sorry.” Had the little shit told Phasma that he had stood him up? That prick. And Hux had been worried. How dare he. He let out a huff and rolled his eyes. “It’s fine, Phas. Honestly. I will survive.”

Phasma looked incredibly confused. “You aren’t the slightest bit concerned?”

“Why would I be worried about the little asshole? He fucking stood me up.”

She was staring at him, an odd look in her eyes. “Hux. Did you not read my texts? Have you not seen the news?”

“What in the bloody hell are you talking about?”

“It’s all over the place. The cops are everywhere. You had to have seen something.”

Hux cocked his head, thinking back. The news. A missing boy. All of the police cars. He widened his eyes, a sick feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Phasma put her hands on his shoulders. “I…I didn’t..think..I-“

“Ben’s missing, Hux.” Phasma looked like she wanted to cry. “They found blood.”

Hux stared at her for a moment before calmly walking over to a trashcan and puking.

_________

Ben opened his eyes, letting out a soft sigh of relief. It had just been a nightmare. He was fine, and in his own bed. Glancing over at the clock, he realized that it was mid-afternoon and let out a groan. He didn’t remember going to sleep, but evidently, he had been exhausted. He could hear his parents voices downstairs. Never in his life had he wanted to hug them as much as he did right now. Crawling out of his bed, Ben pulled his door open and walked into the hallway, slowly creeping down the stairs. Maybe his mom would make him some food.

Walking into the kitchen, he called out. “Mom?” No response. Ben cocked his head, following their voices into the dining room. He was surprised to see his parents sitting in front of Mr. Dameron, who seemed to be apologizing for something. His mom was staring at some kind of Ziploc bag and his dad looked angry.

“Mom?” No answer.  “Dad?” No answer. They didn’t even seem to notice that he was there.

Ben was confused. Walking closer to them, he tried again with no luck. His mom even got up, walking straight past him without so much as a glance.  Ben cocked his head, moving closer to the table and realizing that it was his scarf in the bag. Covered in blood. He widened his eyes.

“Fuck off, Dameron. Ben isn’t dead. Just do your damn job.” Ben stared at them, closing his eyes. He could feel the tears begin to build up as he remembered.

Snoke picking him up from school. Jumping out of his car. Snoke shooting him. Snoke punching him. Snoke raping him. Snoke slicing his neck open. Pain.

Ben was shaking, and he could feel the tears that were streaming down his face. He couldn’t….he didn’t want to be dead. He choked out a sob before letting out a scream.

“No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!
> 
> i know that hux is kind of a prick but keep in mind that, well...it's hux. we'll be seeing more of him, this is just his initial reaction.
> 
> this one took me a little while, i know, but i'm finally satisfied with it. it made me cry a lot while typing up.
> 
> i listened to the song "not about angels" by birdy while writing it, so that probably didn't help.
> 
> thank you so much for the great feedback, it means so much!

**Author's Note:**

> i am so excited about this. i have the entire story planned out. i love the book/movie 'the lovely bones' and i couldn't help all of the ideas that came when i was rewatching the film. i have it divided into two separate parts as of right now, the before and the after.


End file.
